


Special Delivery

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Bucky Has Really Good Friends, Bucky Needs New Friends, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Bucky and Steve have a package and a message, but it's a delivery Bucky really isn't looking forward to making.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/gifts).



> For the wonderful Amethystina who gave the prompt in our Key Exchange! Keep an eye out for the four more to come!
> 
> Prompt: "I'm going to regret this."
> 
> Also based on a true story from a friend who does furniture imports and legit got this message on a package for a complete dining set.
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.

Bucky sighed as he rounded to the back of their truck, reading over the delivery orders on his clipboard yet again. Whoever had left the note clearly didn’t realize it was in the slot for the shipper, not the recipient.

“Love you! Study hard. Don’t disappoint the family. Propose. – XOXO Mom”

So now Bucky had to decide whether or not to tell this poor guy the message while they delivered the full dining set his mother had sent him. Steve wrinkled his nose as he caught sight of Bucky.

“Are you still on about that note?”

Bucky frowned down at his clipboard as Steve rolled up the back door of the truck.

“I think we should tell him.”

“Why?” Steve protested. “He’d probably be better off not knowing, anyway. ‘Don’t disappoint the family’? Come on, who’d want to hear that?”

“Don’t you think he deserves to know? The note is _to_ him.”

Steve just shrugged and hopped up into the back of the van.

“Then you get to tell him.”

He grinned in the face of Bucky’s glare, damn punk.

Still, Bucky left him to it as he headed up to the door. He might as well get this over with. The house looked fairly normal, if a bit large for a person who apparently wasn’t married. It was probably some sort of roommate situation, or just rich parents. The mom _was_ sending a full dining room set, after all. It looked to have been kept up nicely, if nothing else. Bucky pushed the bell and waited. He glanced back over his shoulder toward Steve and sighed.

“I’m going to regret this…”

He didn’t have to wait long before the door was pulled open and he nearly choked on his own tongue.

The guy who answered the door was _gorgeous_. He was in his mid-thirties, maybe, with chocolate brown hair that Bucky wanted to run his fingers through and honey-colored eyes. Black-framed glasses were perched on his nose. His goatee was meticulously kept and he was in dress slacks and a button up shirt, though his feet were bare and the sleeves were rolled up. Bucky wanted to eat him _alive_.

“Yes?”

Bucky had to clear his throat before he could find words.

“Uh, yes. Hello. Is there a,” he checked his clipboard, “Anthony Edward Stark living here?”

The man’s nose wrinkled.

“God, did she actually put my middle name on there? Christ. That’s mom for you, though. Yeah, I’m Tony. You the guys with the new dining room table?”

Bucky could only nod numbly.

 _This_ was the poor sod the note was directed toward? He didn’t look like he needed to be studying. Had he gone back to school or something? Bucky had definitely been expecting someone younger. Tony, though, appeared completely oblivious to his inner turmoil.

“Great. I already cleared the way to the dining room so it should be an easy shot for you. You want to bring it in through the front door or should I open up the garage?”

Bucky could see the room where they’d be taking the table, chairs, buffet and china cabinet over Tony’s shoulder. It wouldn’t be far.

“Oh, uh, we can bring it all in through here just fine,” he managed to stammer out. “Your mom sent you a note.”

Great. Yeah. Just blurt it right out. God, Steve was never going to let him live this one down if he didn’t manage to get his feet back under him before that punk showed up.

Tony just rubbed a hand over his face, dislodging the glasses slightly.

“Of course she did. Alright. I’m ready. What’s the damage?”

Bucky held the clipboard out toward him. There was no way he could find the words to actually narrate the note _to_ him. Tony didn’t take the clipboard, though, just peered down at it while Bucky held it. He winced as he read over what his mom had written.

“Wow. Yeah. You can definitely see where Howard stole the keyboard. Well, thanks for letting me know. I will be sure to tell my secretary my mother still thinks we’re secretly dating. Which we’re not, by the way. She’s not my type.”

Bucky wasn’t sure exactly why he felt the need to clarify that, but okay.

“I admit, I was expecting someone a bit younger, what with the studying bit.”

Tony chuckled.

“You’d think they’d have faith in me after my third doctorate but apparently not.”

Bucky blinked.

“You have three doctorates?”

Tony just shrugged.

“Back for my fourth now, in my spare time around running SI’s R&D department,” he admitted, like he was saying he’d made an extra run to the grocery store that week.

“Wow,” Steve scared the crap out of him by piping up from behind Bucky, “you must be pretty smart. We’re bringing the furniture in through here?”

Tony just shrugged and made a gesture toward the empty dining room.

“Whatever works best for you guys.”

“Great, thanks,” Steve said before slapping Bucky on the shoulder and heading back for the truck.

Bucky gave Tony a jerky little nod and headed after him.

“So,” Steve asked in that too-innocent tone of his that meant he was about to start trouble, “you give him the message?”

Bucky gave him a long, suspicious look before answering.

“Yeah.”

“Is he planning to propose?”

“He’s not in a relationship, apparently. His mom just thinks he is.”

Steve hummed.

“Oh, good.”

And then he pounced, grabbing the hem of Bucky’s shirt and yanking it up and over his head.

“What the _fuck_ , Steve?!”

“Exactly what _you_ won’t be getting from genius-guy if you don’t take advantage of the situation and show off a little of those abs of yours.”

Bucky made a grab for his shirt, but Steve held it away from him, fending Bucky off with his other arm.

“What are you even talking about?”

Steve shoved him.

“You can’t tell me you missed the way he was checking you out.”

Bucky shoved him back.

“Why are you such a punk? Do you do this just to torture me?”

“Hey!” Mortification crawled through Bucky’s veins at the sound of Tony’s voice. “As much as I’m enjoying the show, if you two get in a fight on my lawn, the neighbors are going to call the cops and that’ll just be awkward for all of us.”

God, that smug grin on his face just made it _worse_.

“Tell you what,” Steve bargained, “ask my bud here out like you clearly want to and we won’t get the cops called.”

“One condition,” Tony’s gaze slid over to lock on Bucky’s. “He has to say yes.”

Bucky’s face felt like it was on fire.

“I think I can make that deal.”

“Best dining set my mother has ever sent me.”


End file.
